The introduction of foreign genes into human hematopoietic stem cells has been described (Allay, et al. 1996). Genetic modification of hematopoietic cells using retrovirus-based vectors has resulted in low transduction efficiency. Factors known to increase efficiency of gene transduction into hematopoietic progenitor cells include fibronectin and cytokines as well as attempts to decrease the frequency of non-specific adhesion of retrovirus to target cells which interferes with the transduction process (see e.g. Hanenberg et al. 1997). Bone marrow stromal cells in co-culture with hematopoietic stem cells and retrovirus have been shown to enhance transduction (Moore et al. 1992; Nolta et al. 1995).
Alternative methods to increase transduction efficiency of hematopoietic cells would be advantageous in cases where such reagents are not readily available or would not be suitable.